


Cuddles with Buzz

by mysmileiscorrupted



Series: With Buzz [2]
Category: McFly
Genre: Harry and Dougie want a child, M/M, Tom and Danny missed Buzz, they are all really tired, they make a really cute family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysmileiscorrupted/pseuds/mysmileiscorrupted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the middle of the McBusted tour, but Tom and Danny just can't stay away from their son, Buzz. So they beg to go home and spend the night with him, where they then wonder how they ever got so lucky. Dougie and Harry turn up in the morning and see the cute family that Tom, Danny and Buzz make, making them wish that they didn't have to wait so long for their own child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles with Buzz

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. So this is the first time I have posted on AO3. I have been reading fanfiction on here for over a year and finally decided to post some of my own. I hope you like it.

I couldn't stop the smile which kept appearing on my face as I looked down at my son. The son I had helped create with Tom. It was our promise that we would use both of our DNA to create our child and not know which of us was the father because it didn't matter to us.

Buzz was currently lying on both me and Tom as we stretched out on the sofa in our house. We were currently on our McBusted tour, but we had begged to go home for the night to see Buzz. It had been a fantastic night and I was exhausted, but I didn't want to miss a moment of Buzz, even if he was sleeping. He was just so perfect in my eyes.

I tore my eyes away from Buzz for a moment to look at Tom, Buzz must be his because Tom is perfect too. I saw Tom smiling adoringly at our son, it took us a while to get to this part and I kind of wish we had done it sooner but the time wasn't right. But it is now, we are all in good places, we are loving how things are going with McFly and our lives.

Thinking over the last 10 years with Tom, I smiled softly before leaning forward to kiss the side of Tom's head gently. I pulled away to just stare at Tom again when I felt a small pressure squeezing my little finger. I looked down at Buzz to see him blinking slowly and starting to wriggle around, but then I saw that in one hand Buzz was holding my little finger as tightly as he could, and in the other he held Tom's. I chuckled softly, and lifted the hand which Buzz was holding to my mouth so I could kiss it softly.

“You're such a softie, Danny.” Tom said with a laugh

I turned to grin at him, “What do you expect? I have our gorgeous son in front of me, and my beautiful boyfriend next to me.” I moved my spare hand to grip Tom's and lifted it to my lips to press a kiss there like I did with Buzz, “I can't help but be a softie.”

Tom laughed quietly, “Plus it's just your nature.”

“That too.” I pressed a kiss to the corner of Tom's lips. I turned to face Buzz again, “I ju- I still can't believe he is ours.”

“Oh he is. His eyes are the exact same colour as yours. Plus, his hunger. That's all yours.”

“I'm not hungry that much.”

Tom raised his eyebrow as he turned to face me, he didn't say anything.

“Fine. I'm actually hungry right now.” I said to Tom as he started laughing.

“It's okay, Danny. I love you despite the amount of food you eat. Do you want to take Buzz for a minute whilst I sort out his bottle and our food.”

I grinned, kissed Tom's cheek quickly before gently pulling our son into my arms and standing up. “Come on, Buzz. Daddy's gonna do your bottle. Let's race him there. To infinity and beyond.”

Tom full out laughed when I saw that and said between his laughter, “You've been waiting to say that since we named him, haven't you?”

I chucked, “Maybe.”

I followed Tom's laughter into the kitchen where I fed Buzz as Tom's heated up some food from yesterday for us. Later when we put Buzz in his cot, we ended up sitting on the rocking chair next to it so we could watch him sleep.

“We really should get some sleep before the next gig tomorrow, Tom.” Whispering so I didn't wake up Buzz.

“I know, just 5 more minutes.”

“Okay. 5 more.” But we didn't last 5 minutes because within 2 we had both fallen to sleep to the sounds of our sons slow breathing. That is exactly where Harry and Dougie found us the next morning as they called around to see Buzz before we all went to the sound checks.

…

“We're going to be exactly like this, aren't we?”

“Yep. I doubt I will be able to drag you away from our baby's cot, Doug.” Harry chuckled.

I smiled, “That's if we can get you to put him down.”

“Well, we will soon find out. Just 7 more months and this will be us. Now do you think we should wake them?”

“Wait, let me just take a picture first. They can put it in that album they're creating of every moment of Buzz's life.”

I just finished taking the picture as Danny jerked awake and saw me and Harry just standing there, watching him and Tom sleep. Danny waited a moment before saying, “You guys are starting to get really creepy, you know that?”

Our laughter is what woke Tom and eventually Buzz. As soon as Tom and Danny heard his crying they turned to console him. I took their distraction as an opportunity to turn around and face Harry. Stretching up a little bit to kiss him on the lips before saying, “Those 7 months cannot go fast enough for me.”

Harry smiled at me and wrapped his arms around my waist before looking over at Tom and Danny tickling Buzz gently, “Same here, Doug. Same here.”

**Author's Note:**

> So thanks for reading this, I hoped you liked it. Drop me a comment to say if you liked it, or if you didn't like something.


End file.
